


[Podfic] Dragons!

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: “I’m sure you know that some dragons have the ability to change into human form,” said Merlin. Gwen nodded. “These sorts of dragons can sometimes form, er, attachments with humans they see as being suitable mates.”“Attachments? You mean they want to get with me?” Gwen said in horror.Merlin winced. “That is the idea, yes.”“I’m not shagging any dragons!” Gwen said. “End of!”Thank you to Fictionista654 for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3 This was recorded for the first Chromatic Characters Podfic anthology.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragons!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305867) by [Fictionista654](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654). 



Download here by right clicking on the three dots: [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Dragons!.mp3) | **Size:** 4.54 MB  



End file.
